


An Unlikely but Completely foreseen Friendship

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Series: New Years through Graduation [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Back to School, Charlie Gardner and Maya Hart Friendship, Maya is confused, after New Years break, everything is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's February at JQA and it's been a month since the rooftop incident. The four friends act like nothing happened and just went along with everything around them. This installment is about how Maya became friends with Charlie Gardner.</p><p>This is nothing more than a FRIENDSHIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is only a Maya and Charlie friendship ficlet.

They continued like everything was normal, they went to school, they hung out together. Riley was her happy self again, Maya calls Lucas her nicknames she has for him, Farkle and Smackle are happily in a relationship. Everything was all good, but at the same time everything was not good. Maya can feel Riley look at her everytime she and Lucas talk to each other and sometimes she finds herself looking away when Lucas and Riley have one of their positive, perfect for each other moments. Maya finds herself coming up with excuses on why she can't hang out with them. Maya finds herself at her mom's diner waiting for her shift to end instead of being at Riley's. Riley text her where she was and she replied with a dumb excuse that she didn't even buy. Maya was drawing on her sketchbook when she heard someone say her name.

"Maya?" she looked up and saw Charlie Gardner standing by her booth, still wrapped up in a coat and his scarf hanging on his neck. 

"Charlie Gardner, what a surprise." she said and it was, she never saw Charlie here before. It was weird she was never alone with him, well except for the time her spanish teacher paired them up on a assignment together, but that was in the 6th grade.

"What are you doing here?" He asked,

"Waiting for my mom to end her shift." Charlie gave a small laugh, Maya looked confused.

"No I mean, I know your mom works here, she's nice. Very good at memorizing orders. I mean why are you here and not with Riley?"

"I thought I would shake it up a bit." She said. Charlie nodded and looked around,

"Wanna sit?" he hesitated for a bit before accepting her offer,

"So how often do you come here? Cause I've never seen you." Maya asked

"I come here everyday after school sometimes alone to get homework done, sometimes with friends."

Maya never knew that about him, normally her mom would tell her things about the people who come into the diner but since Katy also works at Topanga's she would have seen Charlie come into the bakery as well. But never a mention from her about him.

"Charlie, welcome back." Katy Hart said as she walked up to Maya's booth, she looked at the two 8th graders.

"Charlie I didn't know you knew my daughter." Katy said looking at them.

"Yeah we have a few classes together at school," Maya just nodded her head and looked at her mom.

"Maya what are you still doing here? Riley just called asking where you were."

"Did you tell her I was here?" Maya asked her mom

"No I didn't, but why aren't you with them? Riley and the others I mean." Charlie saw Maya struggling for an answer so he stepped up.

"Mr. Matthew's gave the class a project and we're working in pairs, we had to pick our partners from a hat and Maya picked my name." Charlie wasn't lying, they did have a project due in Matthews class but they didn't have to be in partners. Maya was sick that day though and everyone had partners already so she was working alone.

"Oh I see. Well Charlie your order is ready, it's by Abigail." Katy said before leaving them. Maya waited for her mom to be back in the kitchen before speaking. 

"Thanks for that, but you know she's going to wonder why I'm not working with Riley right. Besides don't you have a partner already?" 

"Yeah but it was Yogi and I'm sure he would like to work with Darby instead so I'll just tell him. But you know you don't have to work with me right?" 

"No it's find I would have never really done the work if I did it alone, normally Riley forces me to work." Maya said.

Charlie smiled, "Yeah she always wants the best for everyone. Well I got to go I'll see you in class tomorrow." 

Charlie got up and left the diner. This was going to be interesting Maya thought as she went back to her drawing.

* * *

 

**The Next Day:**

Maya was walking towards school where Riley was waiting for her since Maya woke up late and didn't have the time to go all the way to Greenwich. She was a block away from school when someone poked her shoulder she took off one of her headphones and looked behind her, it was Charlie

"Hey Gardner whats up?" Maya said 

"Hey so I talked to Yogi and he said he's okay with switching." 

"Great I don't think i would ever do the work and Riley is really happy to be working with–" Maya stopped before she could say anything else because she already knew Charlie knew she was talking about.

"Yeah," said Charlie, which stopped their conversation all together. They continued their walk to school in silence, it was only when they were by the school and they both spotted Riley sitting by the statue,

Riley spotted them but Maya didn't see the confuse look on Riley's face,

"Okay well I'll see you in class and we'll tell Mr. Matthews that we're working on the project."

"okay sure."

Maya walked towards Riley, "Hey Honey what's up?"

"What were you doing with Charlie? Riley asked with a defensive tone in her voice. Maya didn't understand the tone in her voice but Maya just brushed it off.

"Nothing he was just asking me about homework. Ready to go to 7 hours of prison?" Riley smiled and wrapped her arm around Maya.

"Oh it's not prison peaches,"

Maya wasn't in the mood for history class today but lucky for her today's schedule called for history to be in the end of the day instead of the morning. Maya walked into class and saw Lucas and Riley talking, she took a deep breath but her feet didn't move.

"Are you going to be standing here the whole class?" Charlie asked from behind, Maya jumped and turned her head. 

"Jesus Charlie don't do that you scared me." 

"I've been trying to get your attention of 2 minutes you're just starring." Maya just rolled her eyes and took her seat in front of Lucas, while Charlie sat behind Zay. 

"Good Afternoon class so since our class falls at the end of the day today I thought we would just work on our projects. So if you're working with a partner or a group get with them now." 

"Uh Mr. Matthews?" Charlie said raising his hands

"Yes Charlie?" 

"Do you think I can switch partners? Yogi wants to work with Darby and I sorta agreed to work with someone else?"

"Okay sure and who are you working with now?" Charlie looked at Maya, and she raised her hand.

"Come on Matthews you know I wasn't going to do the work alone." Maya said trying to play it off as Riley (and Lucas) looked at her.

"Yeah I kinda figured. Okay Charlie and Maya can work together. You'll work on Charlie and Yogi's topic while Yogi works with Darby and her topic." 

Maya got up and walked over to Zay's desk, and asked him to move since he was working with Riley, Lucas, and Farkle. 

"you could have worked with us Maya," Riley said.

"I know Riles but Charlie sorta told my mom that I was his partner in the project so I said sure." Before Riley could ask she went to Zay's desk as he went to hers. She turned the chair to face Charlie.

"Well that was awkward." Charlie said

"Yeah it was. So what's your topic?" She asked trying to melt the tension in the room.

She listened to Charlie as he tried to catch her up with what he and Yogi were working on. For the most part she understood and listened to what he was saying, but for the other part Maya was listening, or trying, to what Riley and her group were talking about. Before Maya knew it the bell had rung, Charlie had given her his notes for her to read over and copy before they actually started with the project. 

Maya was at her locker when her friends came up to her. Farkle, who she barely had a full conversation with since New Years, were all looking at her. 

"What?" she asked them.

"When did you and Charlie Gardner started to hang out?" Lucas asked his tone a bit strong, 

"Woah cool it Huckleberry, I just saw him yesterday at the diner while I waited for my mom's shift to end. We were talking and my mom asked me a question of why I was in the Diner and not with you guys and I didn't have an answer so Charlie stepped in and said I was his partner on the project." She explained.

"well why were you there?" Riley asked

"I just needed some alone time so I could finish my project and if I was with you guys I would end up talking with you all and I would forget about my sketches." Maya said cooly although that was only half the reason. The other half she would rather not talk about.

"Listen I have to go I'll see you later yeah? It's Friday so movie day at Riles." She waved goodbye to her friends and went to find Charlie. She found him by his locker,

"Hey Charlie. You ready? I'll copy the notes while you explain why you decided on this topic." 

"Okay so you want to go to Nighthawk or Topanga's?" Charlie asked,

"Nighthawk's good. It's quieter this time of day." 

They walked to the diner since it was only a few blocks away from the school. Her and Charlie didn't really have much to talk about so they were quiet for most of the walk,

"So Maya why have you been spending less and less time with your friends?" 

"Wow straight to the tough questions huh Gardner?" 

"Just call 'em like I see them Hart." He said mimicking her by calling her by her last name. 

"It's a long story." She said and it really was.

"Well we have time walk and talk." 

Maya was a closed off person by nature but she seems to be in the same position as Charlie so she told him about her and Lucas' talk about her and Riley's talk how that was the most awkward talk in their friendship how Maya agreed to back down once again so Riley and Lucas can sort out their feelings how them knowing what she feels for Lucas, and her knowing how Riley felt for Lucas was just awkward for them all so Maya is trying to give them space.

"What about your other friends? Farkle and Zay?" Charlie asked,

"Farkle and I's conversation have been pretty limited for a while. And Zay, well he's Lucas' best friend so talking and hanging out with him with probably have been being around Lucas. Plus Zay, as much as I love the idiot, he has a big mouth." 

Charlie laughed, "Yeah I've noticed." 

"Well if it makes you feel understood, I've step down too. I've known for a while that Riley still had some sort of feelings for him. Call it denial, but I was just hoping I was wrong. I live with my mom and sisters so I'm around women a lot."

"So that's why you've seen Sense and Stability." Maya laughed, and so did he.

* * *

For the next few weeks she split her time between hanging out with her friends and hanging out with Charlie, she spent Mondays through Wednesday with Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Zay at either Topanga's or Riley's house and she spent Thursday's and Fridays with Charlie at the diner working on their project. She was on her way to the diner when she got a text from Charlie,

**Gardner: Hey Clutterbucket. I can't go to the diner today my mom is working late so I have to watch my sister, do you mind coming over to mine we can work on the project board.**

Zay might have also let her mom's family name slip out so in addition to Zay and Lucas calling her Clutterbucket,Charlie started with the nickname too, it was annoying but she couldn't stop him, heck she couldn't even stop Lucas and Zay after she threaten them.

**Clutterbucket: Don't call me that. Also change my name off your phone and sure I'm just leaving Riley's anyways. Text me your address.**

**Gardner: never. And I'm just up the block from Riley. The Mannsen's building apartment 15c**

Maya has seen Charlie's building dozens of time while she walked to Riley's house it was one of those new buildings in the neighborhood she just never thought she lived Charlie lived here, I mean he was all the way downtown at the diner she didn't understand why he travelled all the way there just for an order. She'll just ask him,

Maya arrived at the building and once she got inside it was so white, the walls, the furniture, the floors, the front desk everything. She was greeted by a door man,

"Welcome to the Mannsen who are you here for?" the man asked

"Um. Charlie Gardner apartment 15c."

"Odd number floor elevators are on the left" the doorman said, before sitting back down. Maya got to the 15th floor and looked for Charlie's door, she rang the bell and waited for it to open, when it did open she was expecting Charlie instead she found herself looking down and saw a little girl about Auggie's age, maybe younger open the door. 

"Penny, how many times have I told you not to open the door." Charlie said walking up to the little girl placing his hand on her shoulders. 

"Hey Maya come in." Charlie and Penny moved to the side and Maya walked into the house. It was nice and spacious and it also homey like the Matthew's household. There were pictures on the wall and the table behind the couch. Picture's of Charlie and girls who must have been his sisters. 2 older girls and Penny and Charlie. 

"I have two older sisters, one is married and the other is at NYU for college."

"So you're the only boy?" Maya asked looking around the apartment it was pretty much a feminine touch.

"Yeah only guy. Say Pen don't you have homework to do?" He said to his sister.

"But Charlie I want to meet your friend," the littler girl said looking up at Maya.

"hi hunny I'm Maya." The little girl smiled and introduced herself to Maya.

"Hi I'm Penelope Eliza Gardner." she said smiling up at Maya, Maya noticed she has her front teeth missing.

"Well I love the name Penelope. Did you know my middle name is Penelope?" Maya said to the little girl, her face lit up and she asked,

"really?" Maya nodded and smiled she was always good with kids. 

"Penny, Maya and I have to do our homework so why don't you do yours while we do ours?" 

After a while Charlie finally got his sister to sit down and do her work while she and Charlie sat on the dining room table with their work spread out. They were working on the board now, well Maya was since she was the artist, Charlie was just finishing the paper. She's gotten to know Charlie pretty well these last few weeks and he knew almost as much as Riley did about her, though no one will ever top Riley since they've known each other since they were kids. Maya found out that Charlie is the only guy in his family, that his dad died 2 years ago from a car accident, and that his mom was also a lawyer like Topanga, his eldest sister had a daughter and his other sister is studying to be a doctor. 

Charlie learned that Maya can be quite open once you get to know her and that she's pretty happy when she's drawing. He learned that when she gets focus nothing can interrupt her, he called her 3 times for pizza before she snapped out of her daze. He learned that Maya is really good at hiding her feelings, like he was, and that when it came to Riley, he and Maya agree that she should be happy and right now they both notice that Riley was happy. Charlie also notice that everytime someone mentions Lucas, or Lucas and Riley, Maya's face drops. One of the many perks of growing up around women was that he's gotten really good at paying close attention to detail and very good at listening to people.

It was 8 when they finish their project, the board was done and so was the paper, this was the first time Maya actually did work in other classes than art. She was proud at what they had done,

"Finally we can relax. No more research, no more typing, no more late nights." She said as she laid on the couch, 

"Yeah I can get a full night sleep." Charlie said. 

"It was really nice hanging out with you Charlie and getting to know you. You're different"

"Thanks Maya. You're different but the same."

"How do you mean?" She asked

"well when I first met you you were tough and closed off but now you seem lighter more relaxed."

"yeah well I trust very little people. But now I know I can trust you."

"So where are you going now?" asked Charlie as he puts the supplies away Maya stood in his dining room looking aroud.

"Well in the weeks we've hung out we've never really hung out so why don't we watch a movie?" Charlie nodded,

"okay movies are under the TV I'll order Chinese then."

Maya's never really had friends outside of Riley and her core group, so it was nice to have someone else to talk to about her dilemma because he also understands. They never really have to use names or anything but they seem to understand what they meant. Charlie is a very good listener, for the rest of the night they watched movies, mostly children movie since Charlie's sister was with them. Maya met Charlie's mom who was exactly who she expected, a female version of Charlie. Charlie's mom drove her to Riley since she was sleeping over.

When she crawled into Riley's Bay window Riley's group was still finishing their project. Papers everywhere while Lucas and Farkle sat on the bed, Zay and Riley were no where to be seen. They looked up from their work and greeted Maya

"Hey Maya I didn't know you were coming over tonight?" Lucas said getting up from the bed,

"It's Thursday Huckleberry, Riley and I have a sleepover." She said sitting on Riley's beanbag chair.

"Peaches!" Riley said as she came through the door with everything that is sugary from her fridge.

"Uh Riles can you all finish that?" She asked pointing at the snacks.

"We have to be up all night to finish the project we have 7 more hours to go." 

"Wait Farkle hasn't finish a project, but I have?" Maya said quite proud of herself. Farkle looked at her.

"You finished your project?" 

"Yeah I was just over at Charlie's house, he lives quite near here actually, and we finished our project then we ate chinese and watched movie with his sister then his mom dropped me off here. No idea why she has a car in New York but it was better than walking." Riley and Lucas looked at her, they've been doing that a lot lately. Like they were guilty of somethin. 

"You went over to Charlie's?" Riley asked

"Yeah he is my partner he couldn't come out tonight because he had to watch his sister," 

"So..." Zay said as he sat on the floor, Maya looked at him

"Okay okay. Let's just finish this, Maya would you like to help?" Zay asked,

"It depends what do I get?" 

"The satisfaction that you have to help Riley and Farkle on a project instead of the other way around." Maya smiled and agreed.

The last few weeks may have been an awkward mess, but there were times when this seemed like they were before. She calls Lucas names, Farkle telling them facts they did not understand. Zay making them all laugh and her and Riley being on the same side of the argument. These were the days she likes when things were normal and the same.

She may have formed an unlikely friendship with Charlie, but it was fun having others to talk to. And this is how her friendship with Charlie started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write another part of this. This time in Charlie's POV.


	2. Unexpected Friendship Part 2 (Charlie's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Charlie's point of view time. He and Maya continues to hang out after their project this takes place in between new years and legacy. My take since we have a handful of episodes left until Legacy.
> 
> This is a day in the life of Charlie gardner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I put a little BMW nudge here in this fanfiction some people have made it into a head canon so I thought I would put a nod into it. See if you catch it and if you do comment 'BMW'.

Charlie's never really been a jealous guy, he's satisfied with what he has. He has a wonder family, wonderful friends who understand him, good grades in school. But he can help but envy the friendship between Riley and her friends. They all seem so close and happy with each other, content (or maybe just avoiding) with whatever is going on between the two best friends and the cowboy. He's gotten to know Lucas these past two years, he's been his science partner back in 7th grade, and had a few classes with him this school year, but they never were close. Lucas had his friends and Charlie had his. The only time his world mixes with theirs is when he and Maya hangs out. 

Since the project they did together in Mr. Matthew's class they always pair up in other classes they have which each other that Maya doesn't have with her friends, so it was mostly French and Pre-Algebra, which Maya is surprisedly good at, although she threatened to hurt him if he tells anyone. Charlie was sitting in the hallway outside Mr. Matthew's class waiting for Maya to finish her detention for talking back to their French teacher and cursing him out in french. Charlie didn't even notice the bell ring, since he had his headphones on. It wasn't until Maya kicked him in the shins that he looked up at the blonde. 

"Ready to go Clutterbucket?" Maya scowled at him but he just smiled at her.

She doesn't scare him anymore, well much, Charlie learned the hard way not to mention Lucas around her, and in return she doesn't mention Riley around him. It's been a few months since he actually had a full conversation with Riley. He was giving her time, Charlie understood her feelings for Lucas and he respects that. After all his mom did raise him to be a gentleman. They made their way towards the subway heading to Maya's place, at first she was completely against it but he manage to wear her down. He liked Maya's apartment it was small, but it was cozy and filled with the Hart touch. Maya's pictures with her mom, Riley and grandma cover the place. When Maya's mom is home she always makes them Maya's favorite sandwich, which turns out he really liked. 

Maya unlocked her door and called out, "Mom I'm home, Charlie's here too." No answer. There was a note on the counter

_Maya got called into the diner for the night shift. Sorry I'll make it up to you tomorrow we can watch movies the whole day. There's tuna melt in the fridge, I know Charlie is over too so there's two. Heat it and there's a 10 on the counter order some pizza for dinner. Grandma will be home late so don't double lock._

_-Mom._

"guess my moms not home." Maya said a little down, all she talked about was the movie night Katie and her were going to have.

"Hey we can have movie night?" Charlie offered, Maya gave him a sad smile but shook her head,

"Nah. Let's just eat our sandwich and finish this French project. Madam F is going to flip out if we don't get it done." 

"That's your fault for not being prepared for checkups."

"Ah cheese you know me better now. You should know--"

"Check ups aren't your thing I know I know." Charlie said as he continued to type his part, he'll probably end up doing Maya's part too then she'll get mad at him for doing it and does it herself.

* * *

 

The Next Day:

Charlie got picked up by his mom last night since he and Maya finished their project very late since they ended up watch 2 movies before they notice the time and hurried to make final arrangement. So Charlie woke up around 7 to find his mom in the kitchen still in her pajamas.

"Mom? What are you still home?" Lauren Gardner was a busy women who was always gone by the time Charlie woke up for school.

But don't let that fool you into thinking that she focuses on her work and not her family, she manages to do both, when Charlie was growing up he looked up to both his parents, his dad saving the neighborhood as a police and his mom a lawyer who put the bad people in jail. While he looked up to his dad and loved him, he wanted to be like his mom. Loving and caring and understanding, his mom told him from a young age never to judge people even the really bad ones. Because it wasn't their fault why they were bad. She's always been very mature she had his eldest sister,Candice, when she was just 18, and then had Stella when she was 23, she had to grow up pretty fast. But his dad was there through it all, he got nervous and left for a few months before Candice was born but he came back and has been there ever since. Losing him was probably the hardest thing his mom faced but she push past it because she had himself and Penny to still raise so she couldn't falter.  

"Well I finished case yesterday so I asked for a day off so I can spend it with my kids." She said putting pancakes and bacon in front of him.

"Now eat while I go wake your sister, then you can tell me what is going on between you and Maya." she said as she left the kitchen area, which made Charlie choke on the juice he was drinking. What was she on about? Nothing was going on between him and Maya. His mom walked back to the kitchen with Penny in her arms still half asleep,

"Morning." Penny said her voice still very light from just waking up,

"Mom nothing is going on between me and Maya. We're just friends." His mom looked at him,

"Are you sure? She spends a lot of time here. Not that I mind she's sweet, and Penny seems to like her." 

Penny nodded her head as his mom mentioned Maya, 

"Mom she's here because we're working on a project and sometimes she hangs out with me for Penny. We're just friends." 

Lauren just shook it off, Charlie wasn't much of a liar she knew that. She can always tell, he was like his dad like that. She could read both of them like a book. 

"Okay well Stella is coming by for breakfast with a friend from NYU. She should be here soon," 

Charlie finished his breakfast before his sister got here since he did have to take the train to school and the train from his house that took him to school was about a block away. He was packing up his backpack when he heard the door open, his apartment was an open loft so no walls aside from the bedrooms and the bathroom so the kitchen, dining room, and living room was pretty much on big open space.

"Stella!" Penny screamed and jump off her chair, Stella laughed and picked the 5 year old up. 

"Lovebug! I saw you 2 weeks ago." 

"Yeah in kiddy world that's forever." Charlie said as he hugged his sister. She was closest to his age so he was always closed to Stella.

"Yeah well baby brother. Anyway family this is Josh. Josh this is my family" The boy, Josh, waved and smiled. He looked familiar but Charlie couldn't place where he's seen him before.

"Hi nice to meet you." Josh said shaking his mom's hand. Then greeted Charlie,

"So Josh how do you know Ella?" His mom asked, which made Stella turn red, that was Lauren Gardner's way of asking, without asking 'Are you seeing my daughter?'

Josh didn't seem to notice what his mom meant so he answered her. "She's my freshmen mentor I met her at a get together in September before I started my freshman year.

"Josh you look really familiar have we met?" Charlie asked,

"No. Not that I remember have you visited Stella at school?" 

"Yeah a few times, but I've never met you."

"Okay that's enough questions we have to see Josh's family before we head back. They only live a block away so we can walk with Charlie to the station.

"Oh your parent's live in the city too?" his mom asked,

"Um no actually they live in Philly, but my brother and his family live a block away." Then it hit Charlie, Josh was Mr. Matthew's younger brother. Maya had a crush on him, he found out by accident but he did enjoy tease her about it. Maya was probably at Riley's for breakfast.

"Oh sweet. Let me just get my stuff,"

"Charlie I was going to drop you off,"

"No it's okay mom I have to pick up a muffin for a friend anyway." 

"Who is this friend?" Stella asked,

"None of your business." Charlie teased not wanting to say any names. Stella and Josh waved goodbye to his mom as they made their way to Topanga's. Josh and Stella talked about school while Charlie texted Maya

**Cheese Souffle: I actually like that nickname. I'm still not changing your name on my phone. Are you on your way to school?**

**Clutterbucket: We'll see. And no I'm still at Riley's Y? WYA?**

**Cheese Souffle: Topanga's getting a muffin.**

**Clutterbucket: For me?**

**Cheese Souffle: yes. I have no idea how you can eat the way you do and stay tiny. Did you get my del coffee?**

**Clutterbucket: yes.**

**Cheese Souffle: Kay be outside in 10 minutes.**

**Clutterbucket: Riley's walking with us is that okay?"**

**Cheese Souffle: Of course. I told you amillion times. Meet me at the bakery.**

"Charlie look up from your phone we've reached the bakery." Stella said, Charlie looked up and they were by the steps.

"Hey my sister-in-law owns this bakery." 

"really? Isn't she a lawyer?" Stella asked, 

"Yeah but I heard she was given the bakery by the last owner." Josh said, 

"Hey Charlie did you know about this?" 

"Um I never met Josh here I didn't know you were Mr. Matthew's brother." 

"You know my brother?"

"yeah he's my teacher." Charlie said as he picked up a Muffin from the rack and paid for it. The door opened and he saw Maya and Riley... with Lucas and Farkle. Josh's face was facing Charlie, so he didn't see Riley and the others. But Charlie gave them a polite smile which Maya returned and Riley slightly returned. His sister and Josh turned to face the 8th graders, Charlie watched Maya and Josh's face, Charlie also looked Lucas' face who was looking at Maya with a sense of protection. Yep, Charlie was right, he normally was.

"Josh." Riley said with All smiles. I guess calling him 'Uncle Josh' was weird since he was only 3 years older than them. Josh smiled and returned Riley's hug. After he let go of Riley he greeted the rest of them. 

"Well this was a reunion but we have to get to school," Lucas said as he guided Maya, and Riley, to the door. Maya shook Lucas' hands off.

"So Charlie how do you know Josh?" Maya asked, Maya didn't faze him anymore. At first her stare would scare the crap out of him since he always thought she would do something to him. But she never did,

"My sister came home for breakfast today and Josh was with her. It turns out his brother lived in the neighborhood. I didn't know he was Riley's uncle until a few minutes ago."

"Here's your muffin. Coffee?" Maya stopped looking at Josh and gave Charlie is coffee,

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Stella and Riley asked him,

"It's decaf. It's from the delly by my house, for some reason Charlie likes it." Maya said, 

"So we should head to school know." Charlie nodded, he had what he wanted from Maya, plus his coffee, he said bye to his sister and Josh and walked out waiting for Maya outside the bakery.

"What the hell was that?" Maya said, hitting his arm. 

"Ow. Nothing I seriously didn't know that he was the Josh. You know how common that name is?

Maya told Charlie some bits of her crush on Josh when they were hanging out one day. But then she went on talking about how she didn't know what she felt because of the whole Lucas aspect of it all. He and Maya made a pack, they would both try to get over their feelings for Riley and Lucas until everything sorts itself out. Maya introduced him to one of her artist friends, Geneva, and he really liked her. She was sweet but also she was fiery, she was Maya but with Red hair, Charlie's never been interested in Maya like how he was with Riley but he would be lying if he said he has never noticed that firecracker that is Maya Hart. 

* * *

After school Charlie was going to meet Maya at Topanga's since she wanted to go over their final project for French class. Charlie was half way to the bakery when he heard his name being called. He looked around until he spotted the brunette across the street waving at him, Charlie was confused but he stopped and waved back waiting for her to cross the street. She was alone, Lucas, Farkle, even Zay, no where in site.

"Hey. So where are you heading?" Riley asked as she reached him, slightly out of breathe since she ran across the street.

"Umm. To your mom's bakery." Charlie replied, kinda awkwardly.

"Oh, cool i'm heading there too. Wanna walk together?" He didn't know what to say so he just nodded and started to walk with Riley.

It was an awkward walk, filled with silence and one of his earbuds still playing music, which he was grateful for since it gave him something to focus on.

Riley broke the silence first, "So Charlie, how are you?" She asked with her hand in her jacket pocket. Charlie turned his head towards her,

"I'm okay. You?" he asked. She smiled

"I'm good." It was quiet again,

"Have I apologies to you yet?" she asked him as they crossed the street.

"For what?"

"About New Years. About everything really."

Charlie was shocked, he never really expected an apology from Riley. He never really wanted it because she had nothing to apologies for.

"Riley you don't need to apologies. You did nothing wrong,"

"Yes I did. I didn't know it then but I guess I was just using you and your feelings to distract myself from what really was going on. And that wasn't fair to you."

"Riley I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew you still had feelings for Lucas, even during semi-formal when I asked you. Even if you didn't know what you really felt."

He knew it, Maya knew it, that Riley and Lucas have feelings about each other, even if Lucas and Riley don't really know how to describe it. Charlie and Maya both promised to let both Lucas and Riley figure it out themselves and wouldn't disturb them as they find out what they really feel.

"But Riley I accept your apology. So please don't feel bad," Charlie smiled at her and she smiled back, her face looking happier, like a huge weight was lifted off her heart and mind. Charlie liked that he manage to make her feel better. 

"Oh I didn't ask, why are you coming to the bakery?" She asked as they walked down to the door.

"I'm meeting Maya for our french project."

"I can't believe you got Maya to do work on a project." Riley said.

"Oh I couldn't. I did most of the research and typing, but she did make the backboard we needed and she found some french food." 

Riley laughed, "sounds like her." 

They entered the shop and Maya both faced them, she looked over at Riley then at Charlie, she raised her eyebrow. he shook his head.

"Peaches!" Riley said as she greeted Maya.

"Hey Honey," she looked at Charlie. "What's going on here Cheesy?" 

"Riley and I just had a chat and cleared the air. I told her about the project."

"Why would you do that? No she'll expect me to do work," Maya said teasingly, 

"Oh don't worry I won't but who knows." Riley said standing back up. "I'll leave you guys with your project." Riley left them and went to the back of the bakery to help her mother, probably.

Once Riley was gone, Maya turned back to him.

"Tell me everything." She wasn't asking, she was demanding. Charlie laughed and told her about their walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a chapter where Maya resolves her and Lucas' issue? Like what Charlie and Riley did here?


End file.
